The present disclosure relates to an operation input device, an image processing apparatus including the operation input device, a notifying method executed in the operation input device, and a process executing method.
In an image processing apparatus such as a multifunctional peripheral, a display portion such as a liquid crystal display, and an operation detecting portion such as a touch panel may be provided. In addition, in this type of image processing apparatus, an operation restricted area may be set, in which touch operations to the display portion are restricted.